


The Boys I Mean Are Not Refined

by vange



Category: Bandom, Hush Sound
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless group sex fic starring The Hush Sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys I Mean Are Not Refined

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cool_rain_kiss at livejournal for the beta and many others for encouragement.

_the boys i mean are not refined  
they go with girls who buck and bite  
they do not give a fuck for luck  
they hump them thirteen times a night_  
-ee cummings

 

Darren was too tall in Greta's opinion. She had to stretch up to kiss him when she was riding him. At least he was more of a gentleman than Chris and never yanked her hair during blowjobs. She kissed his collar bone and chest instead, sighing contentedly as his hands softly stroked her hair in time with his slow thrusts.

"Oh come on, guys," Chris complained behind her. "Where is our show?"

Greta smothered her laugh on Darren's chest.

"You're such a bitch," Bob told Chris. There was a smack, and Chris yelped.

"If you're such a porn expert," Greta said. "Then please direct us." She twisted her head around to smile at him. He was such a cute little pervert.

Chris grinned and crawled over immediately. "Sit up Darren, lean against the headboard so Greta can sit in your lap. Wrap your hands around her thighs, and keep her still." They went along with it, the change of angle made Greta wriggle in frustration. "Kiss her chest; make her beg for it."

Greta refused to pick which one of them she loved best. Chris crawled into her bunk and teased her, whispering that he knew it was him while fingering her as she smothered her moans in her pillow. Bob tried to prove himself with dinners and long making out sessions. Darren just went along with it, always ready when she came to him but never pushing. He was very good at following orders, though. Almost too good. They had figured out early just the right way to play with her breasts to drive her crazy. That had been a good evening, spread out on the bed as they took turns experimenting.

Chris slipped up behind her, running his hands down her back and replacing Darren's hands at her hips so Darren's fingers were free to pinch her nipple before kissing the sting away. They were complete bastards.

"Oh fuck," she groaned. "Not fair." She struggled against Chris's hands, trying to get enough leverage to move, but her legs were spread too wide and they just slid on the sweat-soaked sheets.

"You like it," Bob said. His voice was hoarse and breathless as he crawled up to sit next to Darren, watching eagerly while slowly stroking himself.

"She does," Darren agreed. Chris just hummed, kissing his way down her spine. She gasped when he finally licked over her entrance. Darren was inhaled sharply as Chris's fingers teased both of them. "Okay, I agree with Greta now," he whined.

"Toss me the lube," Chris said to Bob. Greta slumped forward, closing her eyes and listening to the ruffle of sheets and the zipper of Chris's bag behind her. The mattress dipped as Bob climbed back on and she turned her head to watch him kiss Chris and roll the condom on his cock.

Darren too advantage of them being distracted to start moving again. Greta groaned against his mouth and rode his thrusts until Chris smacked her ass.

"Behave," he said and pushed two slick fingers into her. She gripped Darren's shoulders as he jerked helplessly at the feeling. Chris was just the right kind of rough and she could feel him deliberately pushing at Darren through her. She blushed and shivered, clenching down as Chris slipped a third finger in. She knew what she looked like; she was such a slut for them. It wasn't dirty when they did it- they were going to take care of her, and she could just let go.

"Breathe," Bob whispered to her. His voice was rough and he swallowed hard while he watched Chris slid his fingers out. Chris kissed Greta’s neck while lining his cock up at her entrance. She nodded, mouth dry, and as Chris pushed in. Darren held her steady with his large hands tight at her waist. She could feel the strain in his thighs as he resisted the urge to thrust until she had time to adjust to the burn of being full.

She took a deep breath. "Come on," she said. "Impress me." Chris growled softly and bit her neck while grabbing her hips to pull her back and then slam her back down onto Darren. Darren bucked helplessly; waiting this long must have been torture for him. Chris set the rhythm, and Darren quickly picked it up, Greta clinging to him and letting them move her.

"Fuck, Greta," Chris swore. "You're so tight. I can feel Darren in you."

She started to laugh, but it came out hoarse. Darren groaned, pulling her down tightly and going tense as he came. Greta squeezed him and hitched her hips in small circles to urge him through it and make him shake. He kept swearing until he finally went limp, head falling back against the headboard. She kissed him softly, grinning smugly and letting her eyes slip shut. It was very sweet until Chris roughly yanked her back.

"Such a bitch," Greta muttered, sliding back and pressing her ass into the air. It was a cliché porn position, but it worked so well. Chris's thrusts were getting more ragged, and it was hard to keep up with him but the whimpers he was trying to keep back were hot enough to forgive him. He only lasted a few minutes longer and was quiet when he came, just a sharp intake of breath and bruises blooming over her hip bones. He pulled away, and she shivered at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Hey," Bob whispered, touching her shoulder to get her attention. He rolled her onto her back and slipped a hand between her legs, and Greta was suddenly sharply aware of how worked up she was. When she bucked, he stopped wasting time and slipped two fingers in rubbing his thumb over her clit. He kissed his way down her chest as she eagerly spread her legs. He stroked his fingers inside her slowly while licking around them, she reached down to gently tug his hair, urging him to speed up. He obeyed, working her quickly to orgasm and not stopping until she slumped back on the bed.

Bob kissed her stomach before sitting up and reaching over to the side table to grab a condom. "Can I?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, fuck, of course," she panted.

He was gentle as he pushed in, leaning down to kiss her. They exchanged lazy, wet kisses while he started to move, shifting his hips slightly with every thrust until she gasped from him finding the right angle. She would never tell them, but he was the best at this. He pulled one of her legs up, and she wrapped it around his hips so he could fuck her harder. He kept hitting her perfectly and stars sparked behind her eyes as she came again. He didn't slow down afterwards and she whimpered slightly, just the right side of sore. She squeezed tightly around him, and he buried a loud groan against her shoulder as he shook.

"Come on," she whispered, and apparently all it took was her permission to set him off.

He was heavy, and she pushed him gently off her, kissing his shoulder apologetically.

"Fuck, that's hot," Darren panted from the other side of her, and she turned to look at Chris sucking him off.

She tugged Chris's hair and muttered, "No fair, starting when I can't watch." But Chris just flipped her off and hummed around Darren's cock. He held still and let Darren fuck his mouth, propping himself up on one arm while slowly jerking himself off with the other.

"Chris," Darren moaned in warning. Chris pulled back just enough so he wouldn't choke and nodded slightly to let Darren know it was okay. His pale throat wasn't done swallowing when he pulled off and Darren pulled him up for a kiss. Chris rubbed against his stomach while letting Darren lick his mouth clean. His lips were red and swollen when he pulled back, looking over at Greta appraisingly.

"Not again tonight," she told him.

"Are they still going?" Bob asked. "Jesus."

"Shut up," Chris said. "Be nice and let me come on your tits."

Greta lay back against the bed and rolled her eyes. "You watch too much porn," she said but nodded. He straddled her stomach and Greta watched him through half-closed eyes. He bit his lip in concentration, and she stretched, trying to look sexy. It only took a couple minutes until he was coming, warm drops striping across her breasts and a few even hitting her neck.

Chris ran one finger through the mess and brought it up to his mouth to suck on it. Greta swatted him on the ass.

"You're on clean up duty," she told him. He climbed up, grumbling, and headed to the bathroom.

"You know," Bob whispered in her ear, tracing one finger over her collar bone. "That was kind of hot."

She started to laugh but broke into a yawn halfway through it.

"We wear you out?" Chris asked, dropping back onto the bed with a warm washcloth.

"Of course. You sexy, sexy stallions," she said in her best porno voice. She smiled up at Chris, who was too tired to look annoyed at her while he wiped her gently clean.

"Yes we are," Bob said. "Don't deny it." He pulled her close, settling their heads on the same fluffy hotel pillow.

She snuggled against him while Darren slipped in behind Bob, pulling up the covers. Chris flipped off the light and made a big fuss climbing into bed, disturbing everyone just like he always did. Greta was sure he would have all the covers by halfway into the night.

"Night," Bob whispered to her. She gave him a soft kiss and muttered it back to him.


End file.
